


Get Even

by muselives



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castle stands her up, Beckett extracts her revenge. [<a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle, handcuffs]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Even

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful beta, _Fringe_ and _Castle_ buddy Chichuri! I wanted to make sure not to focus only on one fandom during Porn Battle and these two are so fun that the bunny just ran away from me. Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html?thread=2955929#cmt2955929). Established Beckett/Castle. Spoilers through the second season. Beta courtesy of [](http://chichuri.livejournal.com/profile)[**chichuri**](http://chichuri.livejournal.com/).

Rick considered himself a pretty resourceful guy. Still, even with all his mock-ups and practices in the name of fiction, he had never learned the subtle art of escaping handcuffs. Not that he'd ever really tried. Before he'd started dating Kate, he'd never considered it a practical skill to acquire.

Although, he thought, giving the cuffs another experimental tug, Kate had never cuffed him to her bed before. It wasn't as sexy as it was in his daydreams: he was still completely clothed, Kate was nowhere in sight, and he was starting to get hungry.

He wondered if she would leave him here to die. He started to compose his obituary in his head: _Famous mystery novelist Richard Castle was found dead in this evening in the home of Det. Kate Beckett, a member of the NYPD he shadowed for his popular and steamy_ Nikki Heat _series. When asked why Castle was handcuffed to Det. Beckett's bed, the NYPD responded, "No comment."_

She had tricked him into coming to her apartment, gotten him onto the bed long enough to cuff him to one of the posts, then sauntered out of the room after pulling something from the closet. As much as he loved the way her hips got that extra sway when she was feeling smug, he'd figured out pretty quickly that she wasn't coming back for him right away. His second big hint had been the sound of water filling the tub in her bathroom just down the hall.

He'd shouted weak threats, offered ridiculous bribes, and then mostly stuck to whining to try and get her to free him. He'd even tried staying silent just to make her nervous enough to check in on him. Nothing had worked.

"Kate," he called again. She still didn't answer which led him to believe that either her punishment wasn't finished or she really did expect him to escape with one of the hairpins she'd left on her nightstand.

Except they were out of reach. Which he suspected she'd done on purpose, too.

"Never fall in love with a woman who owns handcuffs," he sighed philosophically to himself.

Finally, he heard something new: the sound of a hairdryer. Maybe Kate was going to finally come back. He shifted himself up against the pillows as much as he could and watched the door intently.

"Castle?" He immediately noted the use of his last name, a sure sign that he was in the doghouse. Her voice drifted in from the hallway again. "You're a guy, right? You know how guys think."

"Sure," he replied, trying to guess the new rules of this game quickly before Kate got one over on him again.

"Maybe you can offer me some advice."

He reached deep and brought out the charm. "I'd be happy to help."

"It's my boyfriend," she explained and he heard the click of heels moving across her hardwood floor. "I got reservations to this place and he told me he'd meet for me dinner at seven but he never showed. The next night, he calls me, tells me he forgot. He didn't really seem sorry either, just wanted to tell me about some idea that he had and asked would I come over for take-out." The click of heels came a little closer. "I was ticked off. How could he forget? We'd been planning this for weeks. Maybe I'm more serious about him than he is about me. I don't know, Castle. I mean, was I wrong?" And with her question in place, she finally appeared.

Rick tried unsuccessfully to keep his jaw from going slack. Hair, make-up, shoes, dress--Detective Kate Beckett had primped herself for a night on the town. The dress was the first thing he noticed, a deep green with a deep V and flared skirt that ended just below her knee, hinting at those legs that drove him wild. He had the strange suspicion she'd bought the dress just to match her necklace, the one he'd given her last Valentine's Day on a whim. Her hair, wavy and pinned back, reminded him of her entrance at the _Nikki Heat_ launch party. She'd floored him that night and from the victorious look in her eyes, she knew that she had done it again.

"Castle?" she prodded, crossing her arms and leaning deliberately against the door frame with feigned impatience.

"No," he managed to say, although his mouth was very dry. "No man in his right man would forget you."

"It's a nice dress, right?" Kate asked, standing up and twisting slightly to look at it for herself.

Rick bit his lip to keep from saying anything and just enjoyed Kate's vengeance as best a man handcuffed to a bed could.

After her little display, she let out a heavy sigh and announced, "I was going to wear it for my date--or, actually, I did wear it. It was all part of my surprise."

He tried not to choke when Beckett's hands went to the back of her dress. "Surprise?"

And without further ado, she undid the zip and let the dress fall into a puddle around her feet.

"Oh, my God," Rick moaned quietly. Kate stood before him in her underwear, black and lacy, flimsy little things the like of which she'd never worn on their handful of other dates. Her attempt to glare reproachfully at him only made her look sexier.

She kicked off her shoes en route to the free half of half of the bed. Rick watched, turned on and speechless with frustration, as she settled on her knees on the far end of the bed. Now that she was closer he could make out a little crisscross of lace between the cups, sort of a mock-corset style. He began to twist again, partly trying to slip his restraints anew, partly because he was getting hard and wanted to get the hell out of his jeans.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back slightly against the post. "Hell with him. I'll just take care of myself."

"Kate--" Rick started to beg but all coherent thoughts were summarily erased from his mind as Kate slipped her hand into her panties. His body lurched towards hers when she began making breathy noises and despite the bite of the metal cuffs against his wrists, he didn't stop straining towards her. "Damn it, Kate, I said I was sorry!"

Kate, still pretending he wasn't there, only answered indirectly with a low moan.

Desperation and an aching hard-on forced Rick to make his choice. "Kate, what I did was completely unacceptable and I know--" he licked his lips as she half-opened her eyes and stared at him, "That I can't make it up to you just by buying you take-out or getting another reservation because this is about me forgetting my promise to you. And you know--you know that as much as I love my work and even though sometimes I get caught up in my writing--you know I would never deliberately put that before you. And if you can forgive me and maybe uncuff me, I promise--you can name any price, any penance, and I'll do it, no whining, no questions, and it will never, ever happen again."

Kate considered this for a moment. Then with the languid movements of a cat, she crawled towards him and retrieved the key from the drawer of the nightstand. She threw her leg over his hips and, straddling his lap, she went about unlocking the cuffs.

Rick only waited until he heard the _click_ of the metal falling open before he pulled himself free. Without breaking his motion, he grabbed Kate by the shoulders, flipped her on her back, and pinned her to the bed. From her grin and the fact that she let him do it, he could only guess it was what she wanted. "I am still," he breathed as her legs folded around his hips, "Very, very upset with you about the handcuff thing."

"Well then," she smirked and wiggled beneath him, "I guess we're even."


End file.
